


Middle of the Night

by Plesio



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plesio/pseuds/Plesio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Mako gets up in the middle of the night.What happens when Takeru just happensto be up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle of the Night

Mako Shiraishi just woke up she looked at the clock it was 12:00am she then decide to go make her self some honey and lime tea.So she went to the kitchen to go make some tea.

Takeru Shiba then woke up he heard a noise outside his room He looked around and saw who it was it was the one and only Shinken Pink Shiraishi,Mako the ruler of his heart.He looked and saw she was wearing pink sleeping short and a white long sleeved shirt and was baggie on the wrist.

Mako Shiraishi barley new that she had woken up her lord.Then she turned around and saw him in black sleeping short that reached right below his news and he was shirtless.Wait shirtless!!!!!

Takeru:What are you doing Mako.

Mako:Oh !!! Did I wake you Takeru.

Takeru:No.You didn't answer my question.

Mako:Oh ! I just couldn't fall asleep so I made some tea.

Then Takeru walked near Mako.As soon the tea was ready Mako poured some tea to a mug.

Mako:Do you want some.

Takeru:No thanks Mako.

There is only one thing Takeru wanted in the world he wanted to kiss Mako soft,sweet, tender lips.

Mako was feeling her heart skip a beat when Takeru came close to her she also felt heat rush to her cheeks

Mako and Takeru stared into each other eyes then she felt his lips crash into hers she as shock at first but closed her eyes and kiss back.She then felt his hand on her shoulders but slowly went down to her waist.The they let go for air.

Mako:Takeru.We have to stop.We can't the rules.

Takeru:Yes we can.

Mako:But Takeru we ca-..................

But Mako couldn't deny that she felt sparks fly behind her eyelids.Takeru loved kissing Mako she tasted sweet now even sweeter because of the tea.

Mako and Takeru then left the kitchen and then continued there make-out session he put his hands under her shirt he then went a little bit up and felt her bare breast.He then started grouping her breast he the was kissing and licking her neck and kept biting her neck he the took a big bite on her neck making sure to prove that he is hers.

Takeru the help Mako take of her shirt the in one swipe he took of her short and rubbed her sensitive spot between ger thigs

Mako:Uuuuuuuuhhhhh Takeru-Chan.

Takeru then ripped her panties he the saw her hairless sweet spot.Takeru then he aligned his face with her sweet spot then he licked it he put his tounge around her

Mako:Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh Taaaaaakkkkeeeeerrrrrruuuuuuuu!!!!!!!

Mako then helped Takeru take of his shorts and was still wearing his boxer and literally grind himself against her.

Mako:Uhhhhh takkkkk-..........

Then she took of his boxers and grabbed his shaft and kept going up and down she then put his shaft in her mouth and suck his shaft like a popsicle.

Takeru:Uuuhhh

Takeru then took his shaft out of her mouth.Then he got on top of her and entered his shaft in side her sweet spot he was so big in length and width he was so big he stretch her so much

Takeru thought:"Uhhhhhh she is super tight and is so small I don't think I"ll last long."

Mako on the other hand was in heaven he then pick up his speed he then found his G-Spot he then slammed again and again she has blurry vision because of pleasure and sheer 

Mako:Takkkkkkkkeeerrrrrru I"m so close

Takeru:Come on baby

Then in a couple of second she came then he came in 15 minutes and came inside her.

Takeru:Mako I'm so sorry

Mako:For what

Takeru:For doing this to you even if you didn't want to know I got you pregnant I'll probably be a horrible dad

Mako:A. I really want to do it and B.You didn't get me pregnant I'm on a pill and C You'll make a wonderful dad.I really love you Takeru.

Takeru:I love more Mako.Will you be my girlfriend.

Mako:I'd love too but what about the others and the rules

Takeru:Will have to keep it a secret and screw the rules I would rather lose my place as a lord then give up loving you

Mako:I love you Takeru

Takeru:I love you more Mako Shiba.


End file.
